


Striking Out

by nezubi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Pitcher Feuds, Too Many Anime References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezubi/pseuds/nezubi
Summary: Things to do before Graduation:1. Make first-string2. Become the ace3. Win Nationals4.Get a boyfriend(basically just a klance high school baseball au)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> the one time i played baseball i hit myself in the face with the bat and the ball, so all my baseball knowledge is basically from daiya no ace

There’s nothing Lance loved more than baseball.  
  
The feel of the ball hitting the leather glove, the spring breeze, that feeling he got after striking out a batter, everything. He wanted to stand on the mound, surrounded by cheering fans, while pitch fastballs that no one could hit. He wanted to be able to bring victory to his team.  
  
In his second year of middle school, he had been scouted to play at Altea Academy. It was a pretty decent team within the realm of high school baseball. It had nice facilities, a _really_ nice field, and even the school itself wasn’t the worst.  
  
He trained hard for the next four years and it was finally paying off.  
  
"Nice pitch!" Shiro calls, throwing the ball back to him.  
  
Lance grins. "Well, you are talking to the next ace."  
  
Shiro shakes his head. "You never know, we do have a lot of other good pitchers here." He signals for another pitch.  
  
Lance frowns. Right, there were a lot of other good pitchers at this school. Pitchers who are like Keith.  
  
He doesn't really like Keith. He has stupid hair and is very infuriating, but he does have a great slider, Lance will admit. Another thing is that he is also another competitor for the ace title. The title that Lance dreamed of having since he was a kid. There was no way he was going to let Keith, or anyone else, have it.  
  
"Another!"  
  
Lance is happy to oblige.  
  
The Lions had made it to Nationals in his sophomore year and it was the most exciting few innings of his life. Standing on the big stage and being able to pitch was everything he could’ve imagined it to be. Still, he was only _just another pitcher_ on the team, and hardly got to pitch. The Lions had also lost in their second game, but he was sure he’d change that this season.  
  
"Shiro," Lance waves at him to stop. "What do you think I can do to improve my four-seamer?"  
  
Shiro gets up from his crouch and walks over. "Hm, maybe try releasing a little later? There isn’t too many problems, since it is your best pitch." He claps him on the shoulder. "But I’m glad you want to improve so much."  
  
Of course, he wants to improve. Practicing is all he can do to get better.  
  
Lance nods. "Okay, I’ll try it out now."  
  
He _will_ become the ace and win.

* * *

  
  
"Goddamn math," Lance mutters. Why does he need to know what the hell a log was to play baseball?  
  
_If you fail a class, you can’t play in the next game._ Shiro’s voice echoes back to him.  
  
He sighs, puts down his pencil, and pulls out his phone.  
  
"Are you playing Love Live instead of studying?"  
  
"Whaaat? Of course not…" He answers while sliding his phone back onto the table.  
  
Hunk gives him an incredulous look. "If you do bad-"  
  
"-I can’t play. I know, I know." He finishes, picking his pencil back up. "It’s just sooo boring. Useless and boring."  
  
"You’re the one who will be complaining when he has to sit on the sidelines, not me."  
  
He huffs and shoves open his book.  
  
Hunk, always the voice of reason.  
  
"How will you ever beat Keith if you can’t even beat your math homework." Hunk teases.  
  
Lance grumbles, but doesn’t say anything else. It’s pointless to argue with Hunk. They’re been best friends for years and know almost everything about each other.  
  
"You know," Lance says suddenly after a few minutes. "I think I got this."  
  
"Really, dude?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel great about this. I’ll pass with flying colours." He shoves his books into his bag.  
  
Hunk raises an eyebrow. "You just don’t want to study anymore."  
  
"Pft, whatever." Lance pulls out his phone and sees two new messages. "Hey, look Pidge texted us."  
  
**\- squad -**  
  
**tech support:** Yo did you hear that after practice we will be having a ""brief meeting""  
  
**tech support:** Do you think that means new numberss  
  
**future mr. uchiha:** omg i hope so  
  
**future mr. uchiha:** but how do u know we have a meeting??  
  
**tech support:** ;)  
  
"Do you really think that’s what the meeting is really about?" Lance asks, showing Hunk his phone.  
  
"Hmm, probably," Hunk responds. "Prelims do start soon and we probably should know the new order."  
  
"Yeah…" Lance feels anxious. New order means new jersey numbers. This also means the person who gets the number one will be announced, which is hopefully him.   
  
"Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get it." Hunk assures, as if reading his mind.  
  
Lance fiddles with his phone. "But, Keith might get it."  
  
What if he just wasn’t good enough? Nobody knows for sure what’ll happen. There’s always somebody better, what if that somebody is Keith? Pidge and Hunk were already on the first-string with him, so that wasn’t a problem, but what if he remained number sixteen?  
  
"Keith is good, but he’s not as good as you." Hunk grabs his shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "I believe in you, my friend. You deserve it."  
  
Lance smiles. "Thanks, Hunk."  
  
He truly means it. Whenever he feels nervous or upset, Hunk always notices and tries to make things better. Even when he tries to not let anyone else notice, Hunk always does. He is super grateful to have him as his best friend.  
  
He takes a deep breath. "I _will_ become the ace."  
  
"That’s more like it." Hunk says, continuing to do his own homework.  
  
Lance opens his phone again and starts to check his social media accounts. No point in bothering Hunk from finishing his work as well.  
  
"Do we have any other work?" Hunk asks, a little bit later.  
  
Lance continues to tap and scroll through his phone. "Nope."  
  
"Thank goodness," Hunk stretches his arms. "Hey, after practice, _when_ you get your ace title, we should go to the mall to celebrate. After all, you’ve been waiting for this since we were like ten."  
  
"And if I don’t get it, we can still go to get consolation ice cream." Lance muses.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Never know."  
  
Lance remembers the day he met Hunk very clearly. He was seven years old and it was at Go’s Softball Camp For Kids. Another kid was picking on the way Hunk batted (which Lance took heavy offensive to, Hunk was a quality player and second baseman) and he threw a softball at the boy so he would leave him alone. It ended with both of their parents being called in, but it was still worth it.  
  
"Someone needs to stop being _negative_ and realize how _good_ of a player they are." Hunk emphasizes, leaning across the table.  
  
Lance just shrugs.  
  
"Where’s Pidge even at? Usually they’re here with us during lunch?" Lance decides to change the subject, in order to avoid more pep talk from Hunk.  
  
Hunk leans back in his chair. "Well, they texted you before about after practice. They’re probably on the field."  
  
Pidge is the most recent addition to their friend group. They instantly become friends after they started to hang out during practices when Pidge made the team in their freshman year. Not many people make it on the team in their freshman year, but Pidge was one of the best shortstops he’d ever seen.  
  
"Lunch is almost finished anyways, so it doesn't matter. We’ll see them at practice later." Hunk continues, standing up and gathering his books.  
  
"Ugh." Lance reluctantly starts to get up as well.  
  
Practice is one of the only things he looks forward to during the school day. He hates having to sit in a classroom all day, it makes him restless.  
  
Only today, the wait for practice is even more excruciating. Hunk and Pidge may truly believe in him, but he just can't help and feel worried.  
  
_Whatever happens, happens, I guess._


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this chapter like mostly written for months so i dont even care anymore im just gonna post it.

**\- friday-**  
  
Keith knows he’s competitive. He has been told countless of times by his friends, and even by people who are not his friends. He just can’t help it.  
  
It’s why he feels especially down when he isn’t chosen as the ace.  
  
Again.  
  
"Lance!" He hears Hunk shout from across the practice room. "You’ve done it! You’re finally the ace pitcher!"  
  
Keith takes a deep breath and continues to stare at the grass. He feels the disappointment and the slight sickening realization.  
  
_You just weren’t good enough._  
  
He takes another deep breath. The coach and Shiro are still talking, but he doesn’t even bother to listen. He will do better. He will become the ace. He will be better than Lance. He will-  
  
"Keith?"  
  
He flinches at the hand on his shoulder. He turns around quickly.  
  
"Keith?" Shiro repeats. "Are you okay?"  
  
He feels a slight burn in the back of his eyes.  
  
Shiro hands him a bundle of black-striped fabric. It’s his new jersey. The number eleven under the _Cheong_ makes him feel even more depressed. It’s only one number too many from being what he wants.  
  
"Thanks…" Keith mumbles.  
  
Shiro smiles sympathetically. "You’re still an amazing player. Coach knows that, you’ll still get to play lots." He’s trying to make him feel better, but it’s not working.  
  
He nods weakly, still staring at the jersey.  
  
Shiro sighs. "I guess you didn’t hear about the training camp either? The one in a couple weeks?"  
  
A training camp? He tries to think back to the last few minutes, but he can’t remember anything about a training camp.  
  
"In two weeks there’s going to be a week long training camp. It’s going to be here so it’s not that big of a deal. There’s just going to be a lot more practice, mostly to get used to the new team."  
  
Keith hums. A new team with Lance as the ace.  
  
"Stop thinking so negatively, Keith." Shiro scolds, "I know you and I know what you’re thinking."  
  
"I can’t help it." He responds flatly.  
  
This is something he’s wanted forever, something he’s worked so hard for. If he couldn’t do this, then what kind of pitcher was he.  
  
"Stop it," Shiro says with more force. "You’re still an amazing pitcher. Come on, I’ll catch for you."  
  
"Shouldn’t you be catching for the _new_ ace." Keith mumbles, but follows Shiro as he starts to walk towards the bullpen.  
  
Shiro doesn’t say anything and continues walking. He subtly looks back every so often to see if Keith is still following him.  
  
As Keith looks around, he sees Lance, grinning widely, and being congratulated by others on the team. Hunk and Pidge are standing next to him practically vibrating in excitement. They’re all over the moon.  
  
Lance looks around with field, still with a giant smile on his face. He locks eyes with Keith and his face changes a little. He’s still smiling, but he looks a little bit sadder all of a sudden.  


Keith glares back at him. He refuses for Lance to pity him, it’s already embarrassing enough.  
  
A weird look replaces the happiness on Lance’s face and he finally looks away. When he turns back to Pidge and Hunk, he’s already laughing again.  
  
Keith’s stomach turns and he forces himself to look at Shiro’s back. He doesn’t want anyones pity. He just wants to get better, to _improve_.  
  
They arrive at the bullpen and Shiro starts putting on his catcher’s gear. Keith adjusts his glove and turns the ball around in his hand while he waits.  
  
Baseball is something he’s loved since he was a kid. He didn’t have many friends, but it didn’t matter when you played in a team. In a team, everyone sort of became your friend. During a game, they had no choice, but to rely on you.  
  
Shiro waves from across the bullpen. "Give me a slider."  
  
Keith nods. He raises his arm, lifts his leg, and throws. It lands straight into Shiro’s mitt with a loud slap.  
  
Pitching is usually comforting. It’s something he does everyday, he loves it. It’s what he wants to do forever. But, right now, it leaves him feeling sad. He can see all the flaws. He knows he was never perfect, but this just guarantees that.  
  
Shiro gets up and and tosses the baseball back, Keith catches it without hesitation.  
  
"See? That was great."  
  
"It could be better."  
  
Shiro gives him a _look_ , and crouches back down."Then try again," he raises his glove.  
  
They do this for the next half an hour, going back and forth. They don’t say anything to each other, only Shiro telling him what ball to pitch next and occasional words of encouragement.  
  
Another reason why Keith wanted to ace title so badly was because of this. Shiro is a senior. He’s graduating this year. He won’t be around next year to catch his pitches and he won’t be the captain anymore. Shiro will be playing college baseball, while Keith will still be here.  
  
"That was a little too much to the right," Shiro comments.  
  
Keith nods.  
  
If he didn’t make the ace title this year, he won’t ever get Shiro to be his catcher while he’s the ace. This was his last chance.  
  
"Okay, that one was _way_ to the right," Shiro stands up, worryingly eyeing him. "Make sure you fix up your form. Coach is probably going to gather us all up soon, so take a small break."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Keith starts to walk to the dugout.  
  
At the dugout, he sees a few of his other teammates fixing gear, drinking water, and sitting around. Sitting on one of the benches, he sees Allura quickly writing notes on a clipboard. She looks up and spots him. She smiles and waves him over.  
  
"Here you go," Allura places her clipboard in her lap and hands him a water bottle.  
  
"Thanks," he says quickly, sitting down next to her.  
  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, him taking sips from the bottle, and her staring at her notes.  
  
"How are you doing?" She places her hands together and turns her head to him.  
  
He sighs, turning the water bottle around in his hands. "Fine."  
  
"Really?" She presses.  
  
"It just really sucks, you know." He stares at the floor and kicks his heel into the ground. "To see someone else get what you really want. It just… sucks."  
  
Allura smiles at his lack of adjectives. He’s never been great at expressing himself, and she knows that. "Yeah… I get it." She knocks her shoulder against his. "It does _really_ suck."  
  
He chuckles, and turns to look at her. "Really, _really_ sucks."  
  


* * *

  
**\- friday (two weeks later)-**  
  
Keith groans while tying his shoes.  
  
Shiro laughs next to him. "Practice starts soon, you better wake up."  
  
"It’s six o’clock in the morning," Keith argues. "How are you not asleep?"  
  
Shiro just shrugs. "Don’t forget, batting practice is first," he says, walking out of the changing rooms.  
  
Everyone else in the changing room is also yawning and half-asleep, like normal teenagers. He even sees Rolo laying on the bench with his eyes closed.  
  
Keith finishes tying his shoes, stands up, and stretches. Today is the first day of the training camp and he already feels exhausted. Although, it’s the start of their spring break, which means they don’t have to worry about school. The only thing he needs to worry about is baseball.  
  
They’re all staying in one of the buildings on the school campus. It’s old and creepy, and Keith is pretty sure someone was murdered in it twenty years ago, but it’s all the have. They’re mostly going to be out on the field anyway.  
  
There’s a high-pitched scream to his left and he turns to see Hunk and Pidge clutching their stomachs in laughter. On the floor, is Lance, soaking wet, while Pidge and Hunk are both holding empty water bottles.  
  
"No time for sleeping," Pidge teases, still laughing.  
  
Everyone else around them turns back to whatever they were originally doing. It’s nothing new.  
  
Keith shakes his head and starts to exit the changing room. He doesn’t feel as sad about the ace title as he did two weeks ago. But, he would be lying if he said that seeing Lance have no worries in the world didn’t make him feel a little bitter.  
  
He planned to use this training camp to help improve his abilities as a baseball player, not to fool around. If Lance wanted to underestimate him, then that was fine, he will take his position before he even knows it.  
  
The sun is just barely rising as Keith makes his way onto the field. There’s nobody else on the field, so he walks over to where Shiro and Allura are talking to the coach.  
  
Their coach is pretty laid back. He isn’t as strict as many other baseball coaches, but he does have a lot of experience and is always encouraging them to do their best. He also isn’t afraid to yell when he has to.  
  
"…On Wednesday, I’ve arranged for us to have a match with the Galras. You’ve already played with them quite a bit, but they are a strong team and it will be excellent practice for the Preliminaries, which are in a few weeks. You all have to be ready to win." Coach says. He nods to Keith as he sees him walking towards them.  
  
Allura smiles at Keith as he comes to stand beside them. Shiro is still looking at the coach.  
  
"We will go to Nationals this year," Shiro states firmly. "We still have a lot of improving to do, but I believe that this team can do it."  
  
Shiro grins and turns to look at Keith. "We do have some great pitchers, after all."  
  
Coach nods. "Keith, as our second best pitcher, I expect you to always be ready to go in. If Lance isn’t at his best, it will be up to you to take up his position."  
  
"Yes, Coach."  
  
_Second best pitcher._ Keith tries to ignore that statement.  
  
There’s the sound of talking behind him as the other players finally make their way outside. He turns around and sees Lance among them, the number one on his jersey is proudly displayed right under the _Alvarez_.  
  
He looks away and looks back towards Shiro who is still talking to the coach about what they’re going to do for prelims.  
  
"-are good. Even though, we still have to work on working together as a team, especially with the new freshmen."  
  
The Coach nods. "It is up to you all how far we make it. Though, I believe that this team can do it. Everyone has to do their best."  
  
"We will Coach." Shiro replies.  
  
He then shifts his focus behind Shiro. "Most of the team is out. We should begin practice now."  
  
They all nod and start to make their way towards the rest of the team.  
  
"Alright, everyone," Shiro claps his hands and addresses the crowd. "Starting from now until lunch, we will be working on batting." He takes a deep breath. He’s still a little uncomfortable being the captain, but Keith knows what a natural leader Shiro has always been. If anyone will be a great captain, it will be Shiro. "If we want to win, everyone, no matter your position should be comfortable in front of a pitcher." He looks straight towards Keith and then at Lance. "Keith and Lance will take turns pitching to you all."  
  
This startles Keith, who just stares back at Shiro. He was not prepared for this. He looks back towards Lance who just grins at him and flashes a thumbs up. There’s still water soaking his uniform, and Keith looks at him pointedly before looking back at Shiro.  
  
Although he sees that Shiro is looking at Lance as well, with an expectant look. After looking around, Keith notices that most of the team is waiting. Keith quickly turns around again to see Hunk nudge Lance’s elbow.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Lance looks around, clearly confused.  
  
The rest of the team snickers. Shiro suppresses a smile. He eyes go to Keith for a second before looking back at Lance.  
  
"I said, if you could start us off."  
  
"Oh," Lance says in realization."I mean, yeah, obviously." He says louder.  
  
Shiro gestures to the mound and Lance starts walking towards it. Allura throws him a baseball and he catches it easily.  
  
"Alright, everyone else, line up!"  
  


* * *

  
Keith hates that Lance is actually a really good pitcher. Before each pitch, he carefully watches whatever Shiro is gesturing, and assesses the batters and the whole situation. He then throws the ball with more control than Keith could, something he’d never admit out loud.  
  
The ball curves and lands perfectly into Shiro’s glove. Lance cheers, while the freshman batter groans.  
  
"Nice!" Shiro calls the Lance. He then gives some advice to the freshman about his form.  
  
_I will not lose to Lance._ He’s next in line and if he can’t hit Lance’s pitch, everyone will just see another reason of why he isn’t the ace. He won’t give the satisfaction to Lance either. It’s not the first time he’s ever been against Lance, but this time is different. They were both just aspiring aces, but now it’s more personal.  
He adjusts his grip on the bat. The sun has finally risen and is making it extremely warm out. It’s not boiling hot, but hot enough that there’s sweat accumulating on the back of his neck. Shiro is still talking to the boy, and waiting to go up is making him slightly nervous.  
_  
I’ve done this before, I can do it again._  
  
Shiro finally finishes talking to the freshman right fielder, and turns to Keith.  
  
Keith walks to the plate and brings the bat over his shoulder. He readjusts his grip on the bat and stares ahead, waiting for the pitch to come.  
  
Shiro knows his weaknesses, and probably so does Lance. They’ll both try to use them against him.  
  
_Focus._  
  
Lance prepares to throw and Keith holds the bat even tighter.  
  
_Come onn._  
  
Lance releases the ball. Keith waits a few seconds, and swings.  
  
He braces himself for an impact and hears the ball hit the metal of the bat. The ball goes up and flies through the air. It’s not a very clean hit, but it still lands in the outfield.  
  
Keith releases a quick breath in relief.  
  
Lance looks down and frowns for a moment, before straightening up and looking back ahead. He catches Keith’s eyes and just shrugs.  
  
Keith smiles back, as condescendingly as he can.  
  
"If there was an outfielder there, they could’ve easily caught that." Shiro breaks him out of his staring contest and starts lecturing him about what he could do better.  
  
Keith frowns. He tries to listen, but sees Lance grinning at the sight of him doing something wrong.  
  
"And Lance," Shiro begins, turning his attention to the current pitcher. "You have to work on-"  
  
The smile falls from Lance’s face as he looks away from Keith to Shiro. It’s Keith’s turn to smirk at him now.  
  
It’s time for them to go again, and this time Keith hits it again. He follows Shiro’s advice and it goes further than it had before. Lance loosens his wrists as he listens to the Coach lecture him this time.  
  
The next time is a miss, then another hit, another hit, a foul, and another not great hit. Both Keith and Lance are radiating competitiveness as they try to outdo each other. They both keep smiling sarcastically at each other and Keith cocks his head to say "bring it". Shiro and the Coach also continue to critique them after each go, telling them to loosen up, tighten up, and to focus more.  
  
After a few more rounds, it’s finally time for Keith to leave the plate. He gives another glance to Lance who flashes him a thumbs up, and removes his gloves, walking off towards the side.  
  
He grabs his glove and stretches his shoulder. The muscles are tight, but he will be pitching right after Lance is done.  
  
There are still a few people left to bat, so Keith stands on the side watching them.  
  
Even though Keith is still upset about losing the ace number, he can’t help but admire Lance’s pitching. Everything he pitches is done with a lot of consideration and he always listens to the instructions Shiro and the coach give him. There’s no denying that Lance is a hard-worker.  
  
The more Keith watches him pitch, the more he realizes how much he has to work on. Lance isn’t perfect, but no player is.  
  
Sometimes, Keith doesn't know if he’s more upset at Lance for being so good, or more upset at himself for not being as good.  
  


* * *

  
Lance ends up getting exactly one more hit against Keith’s pitching, than Keith did against his.  
  
Not that he was counting.  
  
The field is warm as they all sit on the grass, eating whatever food was provided. Keith sits in a sort of circle with Shiro and Allura, while they all munch on apple slices and their chicken sandwiches.  
  
"I thought I had lost one of my mice, but it turns out he was just hiding in our pantry." Allura shakes her head, as she takes another bite of her sandwich. "We searched the whole house, and he was just sitting in there, eating some chips. I swear these mice are smarter than us."  
  
"I wouldn’t be surprised if they were." Keith replies, while Shiro laughs.  
  
It’s nice having just the three of them hanging out. It lets him forget about what’s worrying him and all his other problems. He just tries not to think about how Shiro and Allura are both seniors, while he is still a junior. He doesn’t want to think about what’ll happen next year.  
  
"I wonder how the match with the Galras will go." Shiro says suddenly.  
  
"The team is doing great," Allura says. "I’m sure it’ll go fine."  
  
Shiro nods. "If we win this, especially against one of our biggest rivals, it will boost the team morale so much. But, if we lose…"  
  
"Even if you do, which I doubt, it’s still just a practice match." Allura waves him off. "The team will learn a lot from it. It is the first real match against another school with this team."  
  
"I hope I get to pitch," Keith mumbles, looking at his almost finished sandwich.  
  
Allura and Shiro look at each other quickly before turning back to Keith.  
  
"I’m sure you will get to pitch as well," Allura reassures. "The coach will want to see how you’ll do also."  
  
"You know you’re still a great pitcher," Shiro adds. "Just because you aren’t the ace, doesn't mean you aren't important. Though, I can still think of a _few things_ I’ve told you to fix that you haven’t yet." He teases and nudges Keith’s shoulder.  
  
Keith groans, while Shiro and Allura laugh. He then gives up and chuckles a little with them.  
  
They continue to talk until it’s time to start practice again. Shiro and Allura get up to go speak with the coach again, while Keith goes to grab his glove he left on one of the benches.  
  
As he walks towards the bench, he sees Lance jogging towards him. Keith eyes him from the corner of eye, but doesn’t stop walking.  
  
"Hey, Keith," Lance calls as he gets closer, eventually coming up beside him.  
  
"What?" Keith says flatly.  
  
"I was just wondering if we are like, cool."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lance looks away from him and sighs. "I know you wanted this position as much as me, and that you’re probably pissed I got it. But, we’re still on the same team, and I wanted to know if we’re cool. With each other."  
  
"Oh," Keith takes a moment to process that.  
  
Lance just turns back to him and nods.  
  
"No. It's all good," Keith says. "Besides, I’m going to take that number one away from you."  
  
Lance looks a little shocked at his sudden declaration. "Oh, really?" He slips into a smirk. "I won’t let you take it though."  
  
They arrive at the benches and Keith bends to pick up his glove. He turns around and looks straight into Lance's eyes.  
  
"I'll do it anyways."  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
